Still I Love You
by jeslyneyunita
Summary: Ryeowook Kyuhyun. WookKyu. Fluff story.


"Perkenalkan ini tunanganku Cho Kyuhyun"

"Annyonghaseyo Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

"Aigoo aigoo pintar sekali kamu memilih pasangan oh Siwon-ah. Tampan sekali pacarmu ini. Aigoo bangawoyo Kyuhyun ssi"

"Bangawoyo ahjussi nim"

Tangan Siwon bertengger di pinggang Kyuhyun dengan posesif malam itu. Kyuhyun hanya memasang senyum biasa saat Siwon menggiringnya ke segala penjuru ruangan untuk memperkenalkan Kyuhyun kepada teman-teman dan koleganya. Segala rentetan pujian dilontarkan kepada calon menantu keluarga Choi tersebut. Siwon tersenyum bangga, bahagia dengan respon yang didapatnya walaupun ia sudah bisa menebaknya sejak awal.

Pria yang baru saja dilamarnya 2 minggu lalu ini memang luar biasa. Manis diluar dan didalam. Kyuhyun memiliki wajah kecil mata onix hitam tajam dan surai hitam pekat yang memikat. Senyum yang terukir di bibir tipisnya selalu sukses memalihkan pandangan semua orang disekitarnya. Attitude nya pun sopan, sangat terpuji dan juga datang dari keluarga yang terpandang. Tidak ada yang kurang kan?

Ya; memang tidak ada yang kurang, malah lebih. Tidak banyak yang tau kalau Kyuhyun juga adalah seorang arsitek yang sukses. Semua itu lah yang membuat Siwon sangat mencintai -bangga akan kekasihnya ini.

Sama-sama berada diusia yang sudah matang, 2 tahun menjalin hubungan khusus terlewatkan dengan cukup mulus bagi kedua pria ini. Siwon maupun Kyuhyun sama-sama serius, menjalin komitmen diantara mereka dan memutuskan untuk saling mengerti dan mengalah dengan satu sama lain. 2 minggu lalu, di perayaan ulang tahun Kyuhyun yang ke 29 Siwon memutuskan untuk melamar kekasihnya tersebut dan Kyukyu pun menerimanya.

Kedua belah pihak keluarga sudah saling bertemu; keduanya sudah sangat setuju dan berbahagia. Tinggal mencari tanggal, begitulah istilahnya. Hari bahagia itu tinggal dipersiapkan. Keduanya sudah saling mencintai, didukung dengan approval dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Kurang apa lagi, oh?

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini Kyuhyun-ah."

Sebelum mulai menyetir, Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun untuk digenggamnya erat, membuat yang disebut namanya melihat kesamping bertatapan dengan-nya langsung.

"Inilah yang aku inginkan dari kita. Aku ingin kamu menemaniku setiap saat, setiap waktu. Aku hanya ingin kamu tersenyum untukku, bukan orang lain."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kaku mendengar ucapan tunangan nya tersebut.

Siwon membelai wajah Kyu lagi sekilas baru ia mulai menggerakkan setir mobil.

Malam musim panas hari itu terasa gerah. Walaupun sudah ada AC, masih saja terasa gerah bagi Kyuhyun. Dan bukan hanya diluar saja pria berpipi chubby ini merasa gerah. Didalam hatinya pun sama, Kyuhyun merasa sesuatu yang mengganjal, sebuah kegerahan ketakutan yang tidak bisa ia sampaikan.

Selagi mobil melaju Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menutup matanya sejenak. Mungkin ia lelah, makanya kepenatan itu muncul kembali bahkan saat ia bersama pacarnya sendiri. _Ya, mungkin aku lelah_. Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati dan hanya terdiam seakan akan tidak ada yang terjadi.

ooo

Grep

"Aku akan menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia kalau tiap hari aku bisa terbangun seperti ini."

Cup.

Kyuhyun hanya menahan senyum dibalik bantalnya saat Siwon membisikkan kalimat tersebut tepat ditelinga kirinya.

"Good morning" sapa Siwon karna ia tau Kyuhyun pasti sudah bangun walaupun pria ini masih tiduran dalam posisi menyamping.

Wonnie memeluk Kyuhyun dari balik selimut tebal yang melilit tubuhnya. Tunangannya ini memang paling suka tidur berbalutkan selimut tebal; bahkan saat musim panas. Tapi, bukan Choi Siwon namanya kalau tidak bisa mencari celah. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Kyuhyun, berbisik ditelinganya dan menciumi sekujur pipi dan leher Kyuhyun. Menggodanya sebagai pelengkap ucapan selamat pagi.

"Hahahah... Siwon..." Kyuhyun terkikik geli karna kecupan kecupan yang diberikan Siwon di tengkuknya. Ia mencoba meronta tapi tidak bisa karna dia memeluknya dengat erat.

"Won..." Pinta Kyuhyun lagi agar ia bisa berbalik badan dan akhirnya yang disebut namanya berhenti membuat Kyunnie merasa kegelian.

Chu. Siwon langsung memajukan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas saat mata mereka pertama kali bertemu

"Good morning" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya melihat Siwon yang sedang tertawa lebar sumrigah dihadapannya

"Selamat pagi my love"

Malam itu Siwon ikut menginap di apartemen Kyuhyun. Niatan hanya mengantar tunangannya ini pulang, berubah tiba-tiba dengan Siwon yang ikut menyusup kedalam dan menolak untuk pulang. Jadilah malam ini Kyuhyun tidak sendirian. Disampingnya ada sang tunangan yang ikut mendekapnya erat sambil beristirahat.

"Aku tidak sabar. Aku mau secepatnya kita bisa seperti ini terus. Selamanya.." Ujar Siwon sambil menatap dalam kedua mata bulat Kyuhyun yang bersinar. Ia masih memeluk selimut nya sembari miring kekiri menghadap Siwon.

Wajah Kyuhyun masih sedikit bengkak karna baru bangun tidur. Polos, putih, namun tetap imut dan menggemaskan. Kesukaan Siwon, favoritnya, membuat pewaris keluarga Choi ini tidak bisa menahan gemas dan mencubit hidung kecil Kyuhyun sekali; berfikir Kyunnie nya masih belum sepenuhnya sadar saat ini.

"Uhh.." Cup. Siwon mencubit hidung Kyuhyun lalu mengecup keningnya dan semakin beranjak maju

"Peluk aku" dengan tangan kanannya Siwon kembali merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun untuk mendekap nya erat; dan Kyuhyun pun menurut, melingkarkan tangannya dibalik tubuh Siwon dan bersandar di dadanya.

 _Aku pun berharap kita bisa selamanya seperti ini, Siwon-ah._

OoooO

"Kamu sudah mencapai ambisimu Kyuhyun. Mengertilah. Kamu sudah sukses membangun toko itu. Sekarang jual lah kepada orang lain. Sama saja kan jadinya. Berhentilah berkerja. Aku mampu mencukupimu. Ikutilah kata umma, aku hanya ingin kamu menjadi milikku sendiri Kyu. Aku tidak mau berbagi dengan orang lain lagi."

Kyuhyun menelan ludah dan menganggap omongan Siwon barusan sangat lah konyol. Sangat sangat konyol. Orang lain? Mana pernah Kyuhyun berbagi pada orang lain selain pekerjaan yang memakan waktu yang dimilikinya.

Sejak dekat dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya memiliki 2 bagian dalam hidupnya: pribadi dan berkerja. Dan pribadi disini sama dengan Kyuhyun seorang. Semua waktu lenggang nya ia curahkan pada Siwon saja. Dan sekarang ia masih meminta semua-semuanya untuk dilepaskan hanya untuk terdiam dirumah setiap hari, iya?! Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti akan jalan pikiran nya yang seperti itu. Benar-benar tidak akan bisa mengerti.

OooO

 _ **3 tahun kemudian..**_

 _Senyum itu. Ryeowook suka senyum itu. Sebuah senyum yang terukir setiap kali satu gelas kopi selesai diracik oleh tangan ahlinya._

Seoul, kota metropolitan dengan 25 juta penduduk dimana rutinitas hari kerja terulang rutin sama, datar dari senin sampai jumat. Kota yang mengandung berbagai cerita, karna setiap individu punya kisah nya masing-masing atau memulai kisahnya masing-masing di kota ini.

Seorang pria ber-rambut hitam kelam yang baru saja selesai memakirkan mobilnya belum tersenyum sama sekali hari itu. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit masam, campuran antara rasa lelah, bosan, dan penat yang menumpuk jadi satu. Hari masih pagi, dan ia perlu untuk menghasilkan sesuatu hari ini. Setiap harinya sangat berarti atau penting untuk menjadi produktif, itulah prinsip utama pria bermata tajam ini. Ambisius, ber talenta, dan penuh perhitungan. Itulah 3 karakteristik utama yang dimiliki Ryeowook. Talenta dan kerja kerasnya membawa pria ini ke posisi eksektuif atas sebuah perusahaan asing dalam waktu yang relatif -cukup singkat.

Usianya belum genap 31 dalam hitungan Korea. Teman-temannya mengagumi pencapaiannya, iri kepada apa yang diraihnya. Rekan kerjanya menganggap ia gila, selalu berkerja dan forsir gila-gilaan demi meraih apa yang dia mau. Di jaman yang semakin modern seperti sekarang membuat anak muda menjadi semakin kompetitif. The only choice you have is only to be successful or not successful; itulah kata mereka. Dari satu diantara jutaan anak muda itu terselip lah pria ambisius seperti Ryeowook.

Rutinitas dalam hidupnya bisa dibilang menjemukan, datar, tidak lah menarik seperti di film-film; karna memang Seoul pada kenyataannya bukanlah apa yang diperlihatkan di film-film. Seoul bukan kota yang isinya para idola, aktor dan aktris saja. Kebalikannya kehidupan penduduknya malah cenderung membosankan seperti hidup Ryeowook ini. Ia harus berjuang untuk meraih segala sesuatu yang ia mau dan menjadi sukses. Ryeowook tidak percaya ada jalan mudah yang bisa ditempuh. Selama hidup, tidak ada yang mudah, bedanya hanya apakah kita mau berusaha atau tidak.

Kembali ke orangnya, kepala Ryeowook sudah cenat cenut sejak ia membuka mata, butuh kopi pagi ini. Secepatnya. Ia butuh kafein untuk menenangkan saraf-sarafnya yang tegang. Dan Ryeowook perlu bertemu candunya supaya ia bisa tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya hari ini.

Sebelum keluar dari mobil, Ryeowook mengambil sebuah notes kecil di laci mobil beserta dengan sebuah pen dan menuliskan sebaris dua baris kalimat didalamnya, melipatnya jadi 4 bagian kecil, lalu memakai tag perusahaan baru keluar untuk menghirup udara ruangan parkir yang tidak pernah berubah _. Hah... Aku memerlukan kafein ku._

ooo

"Kim Ryeowook Ssi. Terima kasihhh" panggil sebuah suara bernada tinggi sambil membaca nama yang tertulis di satu cup kopi digenggamannya dengan hati-hati.

Yang namanya dipanggil sudah siap di depan counter pengambilan, berada tepat dihadapan sang barista untuk melihat senyum yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu pagi itu.

"Gomawoyo" tangan Ryeowook langsung terjulur maju dengan cepat, mengambil alih gelas kopi tersebut sebelum sang barista sempat menaruhnya di meja.

Matanya bersinar terang dan senyum Ryeowook terukir lebar saat melihat sang barista balas tersenyum padanya. Kafein sekaligus stok kebahagiaannya dipagi hari, hanya pria bersurai hitam satu ini yang bisa memenuhinya.

Sembari mengambil kopi tersebut, Ryeowook menyelipkan kertas kecil ke genggaman tangan pria dihadapannya ini dengan sedikit paksa. Bukan baru sekali ini ia melakukannya, sang barista dengan mata hitam kecoklatan itu hanya bisa tersenyum kaku menerimanya dan langsung memasukkan kertas tersebut ke saku celana.

Ryeowook sang pemberi pesan pun tidak bicara banyak, ia masih tau diri, masih banyak orang yang mengantri dibelakangnya pagi ini. Pria bersurai hitam ini hanya tersenyum lebar penuh arti dan menaikkan kedua alisnya saat bertemu tatap dengan sang barista lagi, seakan mengucapkan 'aku duluan' dengan penuh percaya diri.

Ryeowook tidak tau saja kalau yang disenyumi sama sekali tidak terjebak dalam pesonanya tersebut. Ujung bibir tipis Kyuhyun hanya terangkat sedikit lalu langsung lanjut sibuk membuat gelas-gelas kopi pesanan selanjutnya, yang untungnya Ryeowook pun sendiri tidak terlalu perduli; Karna setidaknya ia sudah mendapatkan senyum itu, sudah cukup untuk membuatnya bersemangat hari ini.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pada akhirnya coffee shop tersebut sudah mulai menyepi dengan perlahan –maklum, sudah jamnya masuk kantor. Para pegawai kafe pun mulai bisa hengkang dari meja kasir untuk membersihkan meja pelanggan dan lainnya.

Saat semua orderan sudah selesai, Kyuhyun melepas apron birunya dan melipatnya dengan rapi. Pria bermata sipit ini membasuh seluruh tangan serta perlengkapannya lalu berlalu masuk ke belakang toko dan membereskan tas miliknya sendiri. Sesekali Kyu menyeka keringat di dahinya sambil mengecek jurnalnya hari ini.

Hari masih panjang, masih banyak yang perlu ia lakukan, tapi bukan ditempat ini. Kyuhyun menaruh handphone dari meja kembali ke kantong celana khaki nya, dan baru pada saat itu ia merasakan sebuah kertas kecil yang juga berada disana, dan jadi teringat atas asal usul keberadaannya.

Ahh... Dengan sekali hentak terbukalah notes kuning kecil tersebut di genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Beberapa baris kalimat tertulis disana. Kalmat yang membuatnya hanya bisa mendengus sekilas saat membacanya.

" _Setidaknya beritahu lah aku namamu, jangan bersikap sekejam itu. :( Terima kasih untuk kopinya. Have a good day. :)_

 _Kim Ryeowook ."_

Kim Ryeowook .. Hmmm... Kyuhyun hanya mengulang nama itu dalam hati dan menaruhnya ke dalam kantong apron kerjanya. Note yang sudah diremas tersebut adalah yang ketiga dari pria bermarga Kim tersebut. Hampir setiap hari Kyuhyun bertemu dengannya -satu dari beberapa pelanggan reguler di toko kopi tersebut.

Entah apa yang ia sukai dari sana, tapi Kyuhyun tentu saja tahu diri dan senang kalau ada orang yang secara konsisten menyukai kopi buatannya; dan hal itu adalah sesuatu yang masih tergolong biasa bagi pria berusia 30 tahun ini. Yang tidak biasa adalah, saat entah sejak kapan Ryeowook ssi itu jadi hobi memandangi Kyuhyun dengan intens, tersenyum padanya dengan agak berlebihan, dan menyelipkan pesan-pesan kecil seperti ini saat tangan mereka hampir bersentuhan (dan dipaksa bersentuhan) saat ia menyerahkan kopi pesanannya.

Kyu tidak tau apa maksud pria itu sebenarnya dan ia sendiri pun memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing memikirkannya. Entah orang itu hanya main-main ataupun benar-benar serius, Kyu memilih diam dan belum akan merespon, sampai waktunya sudah tepat nanti; Kalau memang takdir, Kyuhyun percaya mereka akan bisa dipertemukan di momen yang lebih tepat bagi keduanya untuk benar-benar berkenalan yang betulan -bukan dengan cara seperti ini lagi.

OoooO

Keesokkan Harinya 08:50 AM

"Pagi Ryeowook ssi" sapa sang pegawai toko kepada pelanggan setianya yang baru saja tiba pagi ini.

"Pagi Hyunno ssi"

"Latte?"

"Yap, satu double shot latte" Jari-jari Hyunno langsung bergerak memasukkan pesanan dan memproses pembayaran setelah sukses menebak apa yang customer nya satu ini butuhkan.

"Okee. 3900 won."

Ryeowook menyodorkan uangnya sambil sibuk sendiri melirik kekiri kekanan.

"Barista yang biasa kemana?"

"Hem? Nugu?" Sambil mem proses struk atau tanda pembelian, Hyunno sedikit mengangkat bahu tidak mengerti.

"Barista yang biasanya. Yang memakai apron biru biasanya..?" Ryeowook mencoba untuk menjelaskan dengan lebih jelas.

"Ohh... Dia sedang tidak masuk hari ini"

"Oh" Ryeowook mengambil kembalian uang yang disodorkan kepadanya dan menyeret kakinya perlahan menuju tempat pengambilan sambil terus mengamati kesibukkan dibalik counter sana.

"terim kasihh" ujar Hyunno tapi tidak mendapat balasan sedikitpun dari Ryeowook.

Hari ini yang membuat kopi nya orang lain, tidak ada "dia" pagi ini, tidak ada orang yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Ryeowook hari ini. Pria ini langsung sedikit merengut dan terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman melihat keabsenan barista favoritnya tersebut. Bukan, bukan karna ia takut kopi akan menjadi tidak enak, memang ia membutuhkan kopi yang layak minum, tapi yang sama pentingnya dengan kafein dipagi hari adalah kehadiran sang barista yang membuat Ryeowook merindukannya kalau orang itu tidak kelihatan.

Ryeowook berjalan kembali ke kantor sambil terus menyesap kopinya. Rasanya tidak buruk, tidak jauh beda dari yang ia minum biasanya, tapi ia tetap belum bisa tersenyum. Mood nya masih berada di pangkalan bawah, tidak ada "dia", jantung Ryeowook berdegup kencang karna penasaran entah mengapa dan kenapa.

Kenapa hari ini dia tidak masuk? Ryeowook bahkan tidak tau siapa namanya. Pria itu tidak pernah membalas sapaannya; Tapi ia terpikat pada senyum itu. Wook sampai bisa menghabiskan lima belas menit sendirian hanya untuk duduk diam di dekat counter menonton sang barista -pria berwajah kecil yang selalu tersenyum setiap memanggil nama customernya saat satu persatu setiap gelas demi gelas kopi sudah siap dibuat.

Sebut Ryeowook sebagai semacam psikopat karna bersikap aneh, tapi sungguh ia hanya ingin tau namanya... Dan satu hal itulah yang belum tercapai juga sampai sekarang. _Apa yang salah dengan diriku sebenarnya?_

OooO

 **3 Minggu Setelahnya**

Ryeowook menunggu dengan tegang didepan pintu apartemen tersebut.

 _Ting tong._

Sekali lagi ia memekan bel tapi masih belum dibukakan juga.

Hmmmm apa dia ada dirumah? Atau memang sedang keluar?

Beberapa detik kemudian tidak lama menunggu akhirnya pintu tersebut terbuka dan ia langsung mengadahkan wajahnya keatas.

Tapi, bukan nya menemukan Kyuhyun disana, mata bulat Ryeowook semakin membesar saat melihat seorang anak kecil berusia 3-4 tahun lah yang membuka pintu tersebut.

"An... Annyong." Wook hanya tersenyum awkward pada bocah yang juga terdiam saja sejak tadi ini. Matanya berbinar-binar dan pipi nya memerah sempurna; anak ini sangat tampan. Tapi dia anak siapa?! Ini kan apartemennya dia. Apa dia sudah punya anak?!

Puluhan skenario berkumpul dikepala Ryeowook mulai dari yang masuk akal sampai yang sudah tidak maksud akal,

"Annyong, koma-ya.. Apa... Apakah ada yang namanya Kyuhyun disini?" Ryeowook akhirnya bergjongkok untuk bicara dengan bocah kecil tersebut.

Sayangnya, pernyataannya tidak terlalu ditanggapi walaupun ia sudah bersikap seramah mungkin. Si anak hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan membuat Wook makin bingung. Apa aku salah rumah? Tapi katanya ini memang rumahnya.

"Saamchooon" Ryeowook langsung terhentak kaget saat bocah dihadapannya ini tiba-tiba berteriak dengan cukup kencang kearah dalam apartemen. Ia kira anak ini belum bisa bicara.. Tapi taunya ia sudah bisa memanggil orang lain dengan suara kencang

"Saaamchoooon" panggilnya sekali lagi dan Ryeowook masih berjongkok menunggu.

"Iya Jun... Ada siapa yang datang?!" Mata Wookie langsung membesar sempurna dan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ia mendengar suara itu. Suara itu.. Adalah sua... ra..

"Ryeowook ssi?" Dan keluarlah Kyuhyun mengenakan kemeja biru dengan jeans hitam seperti biasa dari dalam apartemen tersebut. Si bocah langsung berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun saat orang yang dipanggil-panggilnya ini datang.

Hup. Dengan sekali pegang Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat bocah itu dengan satu tangan.

 _Omo.. Jadi benar.. Selama ini Kyuhyun sudah punya anak? Jadi ini alasannya selama ini Kyuhyun selalu menolakku?Jadi aku sudah tidak punya harapan lagi dong? Tapi.. Kemana suaminya? Apa mungkin dia single parent ya? Eh._ Entah kerasukan apa Ryeowook malah berharap pasangan Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada agar dia bisa menggantikannya. Jahat memang.

"Kyu... Kyuhyun ssi" sapa Ryeowook sambil tergagap sebentar melihat Kyuhyun hampir tidak percaya. Pria dihadapannya ini masih menggendong bocah tersebut dan menimang nimangnya sekilas dengan sangat luwes seperti merawat anak sendiri.

 _Ottoke umma... Tidak apa kan kalau aku punya anak sebelum resmi menikah?_

Ryeowook benar-benar sudah memasang skenario seakan bocah tersebut adalah anaknya Kyuhyun.

Ha... Gugur sudah harapanku kalau sampai ternyata Kyuhyun sudah punya istri atau suaminya sendiri.

"Ada apa... kamu datang kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung kepada sang tamu tidak diundang dihadapannya saat ini.

Wook yang sedang bingung melihat pria pujaannya menimang bocah jadi makin gelagapan untuk menjawab.

"Aa... Aniyeyo, aku hanya berkunjung saja. Hehe.. Bo.. Bolehkah aku masuk Kyuhyun ssi?"

Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook dengan bingung, tapi sepertinya ia sendiri pun tidak punya banyak pilihan. Pintu apartemennya sudah keburu tertutup dan pria dihadapannya ini sudah masuk. Masa harus ia usir begitu saja?

"Em. Baiklah. Silahkan masuk Ryeowook ssi"

Wook menanggalkan sepatunya didepan dan mengenakan slippers tamu yang sudah disediakan. Selangkah dua langkah ia maju mengikuti Kyuhyun menuju ruang tengah unit apartemen tersebut.

Rumah yang sangat normal, dengan konsep minimalis dan cukup rapi. TV besar, sofa, perabotan, dan di lantai dipakaikan karpet atau area bermain anak dimana terdapat banyak mainan berceceran disana. Ryeowook melihat keseluruh penjuru ruangan dengan cepat lalu duduk di sofa dengan jantung yang terus berdegup kencang. _Apakah nanti akan ada yang keluar, istrinya Kyuhyun? Atau suaminya?_

"Mau minum apa Ryeowook ssi, teh? Kopi?" Kyuhyun menudukkan bocah tersebut di lantai berkarpet setelah Ryeowook sudah duduk manis tidak jauh darisana.

"Em. Teh saja. Gomawoyo Kyuhyun ssi"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis lalu berlalu kearah dapur, meninggalkan Wook dengan sang bocah kecil sendirian disana.

Baru sedetik ditinggal, bocah ber-rambut hitam tersebut tiba-tiba mencoba berdiri lagi, membuat Ryeowook refleks memeganginya supaya ia tidak jatuh.

Jun? Tadi dia sempat memanggil anak ini dengan sebutan Jun kan? Apa itu nama aslinya?

Hap. Dua buah tangan kecil terasa mendarat di lutut Ryeowook, menarik celana kerja nya dengan erat. Sontak pria karismatik ini tertawa kecil saat melihat sang bocah berdiri dengan berpegangan pada celananya. Aigoo kwiowoyo...

Ryeowook berhadap-hadapan dengan nya sang bocah dan mencoba bertanya

"Ireumi mwoyeyo?" Ia sedikit menunduk agar bisa menjaga sang bocah tidak jatuh

"Jjun." Balas si bocah dengan suara pelan membuat Wook hampir saja melewatkannya

"Heem? Jun? Jadi namamu Jun?" Ryeowook merosot kebawah dan akhirnya jadi terduduk di karpet bersandar pada sofa sambil bertanya lagi

Si bocah hanya mengangguk sambil memandangi si om bermata bulat yang ada dihadapannya saat ini

"Eum. Jjun!" Celotehnya kali ini dengan suara yang lebih jelas; membuat Wookie sontak tersenyum melihat keimutannya.

"Namanya Jun Young, Ryeowook ssi" tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun kembali tiba disana sambil membawakan sebuah teh hangat.

"Amcooon" Jjun langsung berhambur menghampiri Kyuhyun lagi dan memeluknya erat.

"Jjun sudah kenalan dengan Ryeowook samchon?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan duduk tidak jauh dari sang tamu, dan dijawabi dengan anggukan malu-malu sang bocah sambil masih membenamkan wajahnya diperut Kyuhyun.

"Dia keponakanku Ryeowook ssi, orang tuanya sedang ke jepang jadi dia menginap disini sementara" ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan membuka pembicaraan _awkward_ mereka.

Kim Junyoung atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Jjun sekarang sudah berlari kesan kemari mengambil mainan mobil-mobilan nya yang tersebar diseluruh penjuru ruang tengah. Disisi lain, Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas lega dan mencoba keras untuk tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi leganya tersebut dihadapan Kyuhyun. Yaampun ternyata dia belum punya anak. Terima kasih ya Tuhan ternyata dia masih single.

"Ohh... Begitu. Berapa tahun usianya Kyuhyun ssi? Jjun sepertinya sangat pintar"

"2 setengah tahun. Akan memasuki 3 akhir tahun ini" balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sambil terus mengikuti pergerakan keponakannya tersebut.

"Ohhh."

Lalu Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sama-sama terdiam lagi berbarengan untuk sesaat. Keadaan diantara keduanya terasa sangat awkward di apartemen tersebut. Wook hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuk nya sendiri yang tidak gatal juga sih sebenarnya.

"Aku datang kesini... Aku tau alamatmu dari Hyunno, Kyu.. Kyuhyun ssi"

Kyuhyun berpaling sejenak, bertemu tatap dengan Ryeowook saat pria tersebut menyebut namanya lagi.

Wook pun jadi menatap sepasang mata bulat itu dalam-dalam. Hitam dan bersinar. Oh Tuhan betapa Ryeowook menyukainya. Mata nya, senyum nya, bentuk wajahnya, semua-semuanya itu lah yang membuat ja tergila-gila pada pria satu ini.

Kyuhyun hanya melihat kearah Ryeowook dan tidak menjawab, atau mungkin belum sempat karna Wook sudah keburu melanjutkan

"Aku juta tau namamu dari Hyunno. Aku tidak ada niatan apa-apa untuk bertanya-tanya tentangmu. Hanya ingin memperjelas semuanya sebelum kamu salah paham"

"Brumm brumm brumm." Gumaman Jjun yang sedang bermain mengisi hening setelah Ryeowook selesai berbicara

"ohhh..."

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam kecil sebagai balsan

"Kenapa kamu harus sampai berkunjung kesini Ryeowook ssi?"

"Hem?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu harus bertamu secara tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

"Emm.. Tidak ada. Aku hanya senang sudah berkenalan denganmu. Dan aku hanya ingin agar kita bisa menjadi teman" jawab Ryeowook setengah nervous tapi ia mencoba tampil sepercaya diri mungkin didepan pria yang sudah ia kejar mati-matian selama 2 minggu terakhir ini.

"Teman?"

"Ya, teman"

"Kenapa kita mendadak jadi teman begini? Mian, bukan maksudku menyinggungmu. Tapi aku hanya bingung saja. Kenapa kamu ingin kita berteman?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menahan tawa kecil karna situasi diantara mereka benar-benar awkward; sudah seperti di drama-drama saja.

"Kalau kamu tau alasannya, kamu pasti tidak akan percaya, dan ini memang terdengar sedikit aneh. Tapi yang terjadi adalah,

aku menyukai senyum mu Kyuhyun ssi. Dengan tiap pagi melihatnya membuatku semakin suka. Dari situlah aku merasa penasaran apa senyum mu itu sudah ada yang memiliki, bila…. sedang diluar pekerjaanmu membuat kopi" dan, keluarlah kalimat maut yang Ryeowook sudah persiapkan sejak 2 hari yang lalu, terlontarkan ke sasaran juga akhirnya.

Yang menerima, Kyuhyun pun sedikit tertegun dan hanya tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya, seperti tidak percaya dan kebingungan mendengar pernyataan yang sangat cheesy seperti itu.

"Kamu bisa saja Ryeowook ssi. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung ke tempatku berkerja hampir setiap harinya; tapi aku kira agak berlebihan kalau kamu berkunjung hanya untuk melihatku. Kita belum mengenal satu sama lain sedikitpun." ujar Kyuhyun menjawabi dengan jujur

"Aku berkunjung bukan hanya untuk melihatmu Kyuhyun ssi, tapi juga karna kopi mu. Aku suka kopi buatanmu, sempurna dan sesuai dengan seleraku." Jawab Ryeowook dengan lugas, menatap langsung ke mata Kyuhyun membuat yang lebih muda sangat menghargai dan mengapresiasi usaha dan keberaniannya ini "Ya, kita memang tidak mengenal satu sama lain sama sekali. Justru karna itulah aku ingin sekali mengenalmu. Aku datang kesini untuk bertanya, masih boleh kah, untuk aku melakukan itu?"

Pipi Kyuhyun sontak memerah sempurna saat seseorang menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung seperti ini. Sudah cukup lama Kyuhyun tidak menjalin hubungan special dengan orang lain. Dia.. pelanggan-nya yang satu ini memang cukup unik satu ini dan beda dari yang lain.

Dia.. tidak pernah menyerah untuk mengenalnya sejak hari pertama mereka bertegur sapa.

Tidak di café.. hingga menghampiri ke apartemennya seperti ini.

Tidak Kyuhyun sangka kalau Ryeowook ssi adalah orang yang se persistent ini.

Dia terlihat sopan, tampan, jujur, dan tidak pantang menyerah. Setelah berminggu-minggu mencoba, Kyuhyun bisa tebak kalau ia juga tidak mungkin mengada-ada tentang semua perkataannya.

Kalau… Kalau memang benar Ryeowook menyukainya.

Haruskah aku memberimu kesempatan Ryeowook ssi?

Bisakah aku membuka hati sekali lagi, berharap kali ini akan dipertemukan dengan orang yang tepat?


End file.
